YuGiOh The Abridged Series Interactive Story
by Moonlightgirl513
Summary: Myself and three friends have... gathered the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged to hand out with. I can't wait for the chaos that will come of it. Rated T. The Abridged series belongs to LittleKuriboh and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Moon: Welcome all to the Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series interactive story.**

**Cameron: You've been excited for this. Would you like me to do the disclaimer for you? **

**Moon: Yes, please ^.^ **

**Cameron: Moonlightgirl513 does not claim ownership over Yu-Gi-Oh or the Abridged series of it. She claims ownership only over the plot and her OC's. **

**Moon: Now let's get started! **

_Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series interactive story chapter 1! _

* * *

The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh appears in a dark room all tied together. The cast includes, Yugi, Yami, Kiaba, Mokuba, Tea, Mai, Serenity, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Melvin, Tristan, Joey, Duke, and Serenity.

"Oh no. Big Brother I think we've all been kidnapped this time!" Mokuba cried.

"Shut up Mokuba." Kaiba growled. "Why did I have to be tied up to these losers?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Again with the constant bitching."

Suddenly the door opens and a girl walks in. When the cast is able to see her they see that she has white and red hair with what looks to be black eyes, however they are really a dark brown. She is wearing a long, half-sleeved black shirt with neon flower outlines, blue skinny jeans, white ballet flats, and a deep red belt around her hips loosely with a card deck.

"Oh good!" She cheers. "You're all here. Girls! Our guests are here!"

Seconds later, three other girls walk in. The one on the left appears to have blond hair with two blue-green streaks to her neck with bangs hanging over the right of her green eyes. She wore a shirt that matched the electric color of her streaks and black shorts and sandals.

The second girl, the one of the right, had white hair with white streaks as well but her hair was cut into a bob and she had grey-blue eyes. At the moment she had on a black, baggy belly shirt with golden lining and denim shorts, but she wasn't wearing shoes.

Lastly, the girl in the middle had brown hair with white and blood red streaks down to her shoulder with silver eyes. She wore black skinny jeans, a red top with silver stars, and black boots.

The girl in the middle smiled down at the cast, "glad you're here! My name is Serena." She gestured to the girl on her left, "this is Lilliana." Then she gestured to her right, "and this is Nadia. It seems you met Deirdre first."

Bakura snarled, "Where the hell are we?"

Deirdre laughed and walked over to pet his head. "Calm down Fluffy. If you're not nice we won't untie you."

"Don't call me fluffy!"

"I thought we weren't untying them anyways," Nadia smirked. Lilliana giggled at the remark.

"Let us out or I will give you all a friendship speech!" Tea demanded.

Serena shuttered, "God not your stupid friendship speeches!" She snapped and the ropes around them fell off. "Happy now?" She snaps again and the lights around them turned on.

The room was bigger than expected. It was filled with couches, food and drink bars, and a huge TV with gaming stations around it. The floor was made of never dying grass. The cast looked around in awe.

"This is so *EFF*ing cool!" Marik shouted.

Serena grinned widely and ran over to him, grabbing the millennium rod. "Cool! Let's see how this works!"

"Hey give that back," Marik complained.

Lilliana rolled her eyes, "Just let her play with it for a second."

"So," she examined it. "Steve! Come here!" A boy walks in and folds his arms across his chest. "I command you to smack yourself in the face!" He unwillingly took his hand back and slapped himself.

Nadia grinned, "I need to get me one of those!"

"Okay, I just wanted to try it. Go away Steve." Serena shooed him away and handed the rod back to Marik. "All done!" She walked back over to her friends and turned to face the cast. "Ok, allow me to explain. I am the hostess here and these are my friends. We have brought you all here for a bit of fun. It's easy to survive here just don't upset us okay?"

"Wait, so if we upset you, we die?" Kiaba asked. "What kind of rule is that!"

The hostess all looked at each other and smiled. "SCREW THE RULES WE HAVE MONEY!"

Kaiba frowned. "That's my catch fraise!"

"Boo hoo Seto!" Deirdre laughed and punched his arm. "You'll learn that we don't care."

"No one calls me Seto but Mokuba!"

"What do we do first, Serena?" Lilliana asked.

Serena grinned, "Well…" Suddenly her phone started buzzing. "Damn it! How do they get service while I'm in a different dimension?"

"Are your knights calling you again?" Nadia asked.

"Yes! Pissing me off friggin' fruits!"

Lilliana shook her head. "And now you are talking like Marik."

Serena nodded, "Marik is awesome okay! Well I have to pick this up next time. And you," she pointed to the cast. "None of you are leaving. Next time we will begin what I have planned."

"What happens if we try to leave?" Yugi asked.

Deirdre gasped, "Oh my gosh! Serena, it's a baby panda!" She then started to point at Yugi, who's face turned red.

"I just suggest you don't try to leave." Nadia said, making a milkshake. "It's not that bad here anyways."

"Nyeh, I don't wanna stay though!"

"Shut up furry!" Nadia and Deirdre shouted at him.

Serena laughed and started towards the door. "Just to let you know. If you destroy my house you have to hug Melvin."

Ryou called after, "What if he does?"

"He'll hug Deirdre or Nadia." She smiled at the cast again. "Behave and I'll be back soon."

* * *

**Moon: Well that was a bit long for an introduction chapter.**

**Cameron: That's okay it's not that long. **

**Moon: *Shrugs* Next chapter will be a real chapter. I promise. See you all next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon: Welcome back everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! My computer crashed and erased all my word documents so I had to start over. **

**Ethan: Happy to have you all here for chapter 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series Interactive story. **

**Moon: Something is actually going to happen this chapter! *gasp* **

**Ethan: *laughs* Moonlightgirl513 does claim the right to Yu-Gi-Oh, which belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, or The Abridged Series, which belongs to LittleKuriboh. **

**Moon: And so we begin. **

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series Interactive Story Chapter 2

Serena walks into the room after hearing intense arguing from outside. When she gets inside she find everyone staring at the middle of the room where Kiaba and Yami are yelling at one another.

"I order you to duel me, Yami!" Kaiba glared intensely at him.

Yami rolled his eyes and stared back with a bored look. "I told you I don't want to duel, fancy pants. Get over it or go cry in a corner. You are bitching like a girl."

"I resent that!" Serena laughed from the doorway. "Don't assume that all girls are bitchy, Yami. Now, will one of you explain why there is a pointless fight going on the middle of the room?"

Deirdre walked over and threw an arm around Serena's shoulders. "Well, Seto is still obsessed with dueling Yami to prove he is better. Yami doesn't want to duel. Seto is pissed. It's as simple as that."

She nodded and looked Kaiba. "Well, Kiaba, there will be no dueling. So stop being a bitch and relax. I would have told you if I brought you here to duel. First thing is first," she digs something out of the bag she was holding. "I brought cookies!"

"Cookies!" The hostesses cheered and ran over to take one from her.

"Come on people. You know you want some." She laughed and stretched her arms out, leaving the bag open for the take. "They're harmless. I would have killed you already if that was my goal."

The cast hesitantly took one and stared at the hostesses as they bit into them.

Yugi coughed and set the cookie on a counter. "Look not to be rude or anything by why are we here?"

"Well, baby panda," Deirdre began but had her sentence interrupted by Nadia covering her mouth. "We don't really know. Only Serena really does." Nadia finished.

The whole cast turned their eyes to stare at Serena. Her eyes widened and smirked after a few seconds. "It's a surprise! However, until I get the message that my preparations are done we are stuck here."

"And where the bloody hell is here?" Bakura demanded.

"Be nice, fluffy!" Deirdre laughed.

Bakura glared at her. "Don't call me fluffy!"

Marik rolled his eyes, "Shut up, fluffy."

"That depends," Serena cut off the conversation smiling and looked around. "If my memory serves me well I do think this is one of my houses. It looks like somewhere I'd live." She paused for a second and sighed. "Unfortunately, it's not big enough to hold Kaiba's ego."

"Is anything big enough to hold that jerk's ego?" Joey asked.

Nadia shook her head. "Nope. Nothing at all."

Ryou awkwardly raised his hand. "What are we suppose to do until your 'surprise'?"

"Oh!" Serena gasped. "I didn't get to do this last time because I was on my way out!" She ran over and hugged him. "Look how cute he is~!"

Lilliana face-palmed, "well I saw that coming. I thought you'd hug Marik first though."

"I was going too," Serena agreed cheerfully. "But Ryou is adorable. Marik is just completely amazing." She suddenly pointed at everybody but herself. "Your arguments are invalid!"

"I like her." Marik laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well wait until she adds in thiefshipping," Deirdre snickered.

Marik cocked his head to the side. "I still don't know what that is."

"You don't need to yet," Nadia chuckled. "Serena, please continue with explaining what we are suppose to do until you preparations are-"

Serena's phone ringing in the tune of the Doctor Who opening song cut of Nadia. Serena simply smiled and put the phone to her ear nodding every few seconds with an 'ok' and a 'thanks a lot guys' put in at the end. She ended the call and shoved the phone into her pocket. "Well," She grinned and beamed sweetly at the cast. "Seems we don't need to occupy ourselves with anything after all! My awesome knights have finished the preparations and they are ready for my hostesses and myself to bring you over with us."

"Do we get certain groups or something?" Deirdre asked.

Serena hesitated and shrugged. "Sure. I suppose it could make is easier. Now lets see. I brought in fourteen of them and there are four of us. So two of us get three and the other two get four. I'll take four and Deirdre can take four. Okay?"

"Whatever. It's fine with me," Lilliana muttered.

Nadia nodded, "cool with me too. Split us up then."

"Do we get a say in this?" Tea questioned.

"Nope!" All the hostesses laughed. The rest of the cast sighed.

"Okay," Serena tapped her chin. "I'll take Ryou, Melvin, Yami, and Tristan. Deirdre you take Kaiba, Mokuba, Bakura, and Marik. Nadia will take Yugi, Joey, and Serenity. So that means Lilliana will take Duke, Mia, and Tea. Got it?"

The other three hostesses saluted and rounded up their cast members, ignoring the arguing and occasional pleads. Once they had their groups together everyone turned to look at Serena, waiting for their cue. She rolled her eyes and nodded, grabbing Yami and Ryou's hands. "Now, don't be babies and hold hands. If not you'll get left behind. Got it?" Everyone nodded and grabbed hands with the people next to them. "Good. Now it's time to-"

All of a sudden the room began to shake and the ceiling started cracking and falling on the ground around them. Panicked screams bounced off the walls of the room, but it was to late to stop the process of teleporting. The hostesses looked between one other, shocked and confused before disappearing from each other's sight.

* * *

When everyone came too it was dark and the floor they were lying on was not the one they had expected. Groans came from everyone as they stood up, shaking their heads or rubbing different body parts. The hostesses stared at one another, concerned about what had happened.

"The hell was that?" Yami demanded.

"I don't particularly know to be honest." Serena stared at the scene around them. It was tropical, like one of those islands that characters always get abandoned on in a lot of crappy movies. It was very tropical and somehow familiar. "If you give me a few minutes I might be able to figure out where we are at. Nadia, why don't you help me?"

"Sure thing. Deirdre, Lilliana, watch them for us and use this to make a camp." Nadia tossed a small box to Deirdre. "Should be good for shelter, but I'm not sure about the food so we might have to find some ourselves."

"What are we suppose to do while you're gone!" Mai called after the two hostesses.

They continued walking but managed to call over their shoulders, "nothing stupid! Which means don't let Tristan touch anything!" With that said, they disappeared into the trees.

* * *

_With Nadia and Serena_

"Any theory on where we are?" Nadia asked picking up an odd looking fruit, considering eating it.

Serena hit it out of her hands. "Don't eat that. It's been eaten out of already anyways. As for my theory, I'm sure we're in a different world and the island looks like another I've visited with my knights. Due to that I think it's an island for half-breeds. Tropical ones to be exact."

Nadia stared at her, one eyebrow raised. "How exactly did you work that out?"

"Easy, it smells too human here, but every time I smell something human it's mixed in with different kinds of furs." She bent down and picked up a large leaf that had fallen. "Smell it."

Nadia inhaled deeply and wrinkled her nose. "Smells like a tiger."

"A Bengal Tiger to be exact," Serena nodded and dropped the leaf. "But that's not the main problem. Half-breeds that have had interaction with people are usually nice enough, but wild half-breeds… Well let's just say I think we should head back to the others."

"Fine," Nadia sighed. She picked off a piece of fruit from one of the trees. "I'm taking this and you can not stop me!"

Serena chuckled are smiled at her friend. "Whatever you say, Nadia."

* * *

_With the cast and other hostesses. _

"I'm starving! Someone give me something to eat!" Joey whined.

Lilliana growled and smacked him in the back of the head. "Cool it, furry! We aren't going to look for food until Serena and Nadia get back and tell us if it's safe."

"So what? We just sit here and hope they come back?" Mia asked.

"They WILL come back." Deirdre said simply.

"What if they don't?" Bakura smirked.

Deirdre smiled and waved him off. "Don't be a downer, fluffy. I know Nadia and Serena are coming back. Now help set up or I will tie you to a tree like we had to do to Seto." She pointed to a near by tree where Kaiba was struggling to get untied.

Yugi tilted his head to the side confused. "When did that happen?"

"I have no idea!" Deirdre laughed.

Each member of the cast, excluding Kaiba, took one step away from Deirdre and jumped when they heard the bushes rustle. Serena and Nadia came out from the bushes, carrying armfuls of fruit that Nadia insisted on bringing.

"Told you so, fluffy!" Deirdre sang and walked over with Lilliana to help carry the fruit.

"Stop calling me fluffy!" Bakura yelled.

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Don't yell. For one there is no need to and secondly you might disturb the island's residents."

"So there are people on this island?" Mokuba asked.

She shook her head and dumped the fruit on a table they had set up. "Not exactly. It's a island belonging to half-breeds."

"Half-breeds?" Ryou said confused. "What's that mean?"

"It means this island has been inhabited by those who are half animal and half human. Also, because it is a tropical island all of their animal sides will be of tropical climate. Am I right, Serena? Nadia?" Deirdre grinned.

Serena and Nadia chuckled and both nodded at their friend who gave a triumphant clap.

Joey frowned and walked over to Serena, forcing her to turn away from the food to face him. "Do we have to be worried about these things? It's your fault we're here in the first place and I'm not going to get eaten by some freaks because of you!"

Serena glared at Joey suddenly, grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm behind his back. "Don't lecture me on things I'm more aware of than you are, stupid furry. Yes, be worried and careful, but if I find them I'm sure I'll be able to make peace. I have some of their people in my home. I'm not going to let anyone die, got it?" She pushed him forward onto the sand. "One more thing, if you ever try to lecture me on anything again, I'll make you bleed and toss you into the ocean for the sharks to eat!"

Joey nodded and stared up horrified.

"Serena! Calm down now!" Nadia demanded. "You're not killing anyone right now and you know that the three of us will keep you down and if not I can get your knights here in seconds!"

"I still vote we through the furry into the water." Kaiba smirked.

"Don't tempt her, Seto!" Mokuba and Deirdre shouted.

Everyone stood nervously watching the confrontation between Serena and Nadia. Lilliana frowned and looked over at Yugi and Joey. "You two," She pointed. "Go into the forest and get us some dry sticks to start a fire." The two boys looked at each other confused. "Now!" Lilliana growled.

Frightened, the two of them hurried around Serena and Nadia and went into the forest.

"Is someone going to die?" Melvin grinned.

Deirdre sighed and shook her head. "Shut up, Melvin." She walked over to her friends and put her arms in-between them. "Stop it guys. Serena you know better than to let this happen and Nadia I don't think your yelling is really helping her. Now apologize and hug it out before I go into a rampage, ok?"

The two girls sighed and hugged the other. "I'm sorry, Nadia." Serena apologized. "I'm sorry too, Serena. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Nadia agreed.

"Isn't friendship-" Tea started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" The hostesses yelled.

Everyone else laughed and Tea crossed her arms over her chest, upset that she could finish her friendship speech.

Two distinct screams suddenly echoed from the trees. The laughter immediately cut off as heads whipped around trying to find where the scream came from. Concerned looks passed between the hostesses.

"I suppose," Nadia swallowed. "I suppose Yugi and Joey found the inhabitants before you could Serena."

Serena nodded, running her hand through her hair. "Ya. Well," she turned to the cast and put on a half-hearted grin. "Who's up for a rescue mission?"

* * *

**Moon: Sucky chapters are sucky.**

**Ethan: I don't think that's a word, Moon. **

**Moon: I don't care. *grins* Sucky chapter or not I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and I promise to get the next chapter up sooner. **

**Ethan: As long as your computer doesn't crash. **

**Moon: I hope you didn't just jinx me. *waves at readers* Thanks for reading! Suggestions are welcome and I already know of my poor grammar, but I'm working on it! Bye everyone. **

**Ethan: *bows* Good bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon: Time for chapter three! This story is so much fun to write. **

**Aden: Is that why you've been spazz lately? **

**Moon: Shut up Aden! I brought you here to do my disclaimer now go! **

**Aden: Sure thing. Moonlightgirl513 doesn't own or claim the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh or the Abridged Series. **

**Moon: So without further ado here is Chapter 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series Interactive Story. **

* * *

_Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series Interactive Story Chapter 3_

"You're sending us into a fight?" Kaiba questioned. "If so Mokuba isn't coming."

Deirdre rolled her eyes. "The weapons are precautionary. Just in case Serena can't make a deal with them. As for Mokuba… I'm not sure. Serena?"

Serena turned and looked at where Mokuba was, "I don't know to be honest. I've come to realize that I probably shouldn't have brought him. Deirdre I'm putting you in charge of helping Kaiba look over Mokuba, ok?"

"Got it!" Deirdre grinned. "I won't let anything hurt Mokuba."

"I'm not going to fight. I might hurt my sweet body." Duke said, refusing to a sword.

Lilliana glared. "You either take the sword or I'll use you as a human shield when we get to the half-breeds!" Duke's eyes got wide and he quickly took the sword and gripped it tightly. "Good boy."

"I finally get to kill people again. Murder is fun." Melvin laughed.

Serena sighed, "Melvin you aren't allowed to kill people unless I say it's okay."

"Aaaw!" He groaned frowning. "What if I don't get to kill them?!"

"Then I will bring in some criminals from my home and you can kill them. Deal?" Serena asked.

He grinned sadistically and nodded. "Ok!"

"She's good," Marik whispered to Bakura, who nodded in agreement.

The hostesses each hooked swords and hooked them onto their belts. After almost being prepared, Ryou walked over to Serena and tapped her shoulder. "Serena?"

All the hostesses turned to look. Serena grinned. "Yes Ryou?"

"I… I don't really want to have this," he said holding out the sword nervously.

She looked at it for a second and lifted her head to look at Ryou. "I understand, but please, please just keep it Ryou. I don't want anyone to be without protection. We even gave Tristan one. Tristan of all people!"

"This makes me feel like a knight!" Tristan shouted and dropped sword on his foot; he began jumping and yelling in pain.

Serena face-palmed. "Scratch that. Nadia take the sword from Tristan." Nadia rolled her eyes and yanked the sword from Tristan's hands. Serena looked back at Ryou. "Please Ryou?"

He sighed and nodded, hooking it on his belt like Deirdre showed him.

"What made you think it was a good idea to give Tristan sharp objects in the first place?" Yami questioned.

The hostesses looked and one another and shrugged. "Let's get going!" Deirdre cheered. "I'm really bored."

"So because you are bored, you want us to go into a dangerous forest full of those half-breed freaks?" Kaiba asked frowning.

"Pretty much, Seto!" Deirdre laughed.

"Stop calling me Seto!"

"Never!"

"Shut up!" Lilliana yelled. "Are we going or not?"

Serena nodded and turned to the cast. "Now listen closely. When we get there I don't want anyone taking out there weapons." She looked over at Bakura and Melvin. "Understand?" Both of them sighed. "I'll take care of the negotiation along with my hostesses. Stay close to one another and don't wonder!"

Everyone nodded and followed behind as the hostesses turned to walk into the forest. Around them the trees shook and the sounds of monkeys and boa constrictors could be heard. It was getting close to sunset and it seemed to put some of them on edge. Every so often, when something would move on the ground, you could here surprised yelps and muffled curses.

The hostesses kept a guard on the cast as secretly as possible. Nadia and Lilliana stood on the sides of the group while Serena and Deirdre walked in front in between several people. After several minutes of walking (and occasional tripping) Mokuba spotted a group of different fires burning ahead.

"Big brother, what's that?" Mokuba asked, pointing at the fires.

"Fire!" Nadia cheered before Kaiba could answer. "We found them. Come on."

As they ran forward and came out from the clearing of the trees, everyone gasped. A huge gathering of half-breeds stood staring and smirking and laughing at where they stood. There had to be over a hundred of them. There were tigers, and monkeys, butterflies, leopards, parrots, and many more. In front of the hostesses and higher towards the trees, Yugi and Joey were dangling, tied up by dozens of vines.

Serena swallowed once and took a few steps forward to be in front of her own group. "I demand conversation with whomever is in charge!"

Slowly, one by one, each half-breed began to get quiet and no one stepped forward to claim the position for a few seconds. Eventually, a figure began climbing skillfully down the side of a shorter tree. A girl with orange and black hair began stalking towards them, a small shine in her brown eyes. She had tiger ears and a long tail that flicked behind her as she walked.

She stopped two feet short of Serena and gestured to herself. "You requested me?"

"Yes. I believe you taken friends of ours? Am I correct?" Serena questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

"Half correct." The Tiger agreed.

"Half correct?" Deirdre asked surprised. "What's that mean?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "It means that yes, we do have your friends. However, it was not myself nor anyone else that lives on this island that brought them to us."

"You expect us to believe that?!" Mai yelled from the group. Lilliana rushed over to her and clapped a hand over her mouth, hissing something in her ear.

The Tiger looked at Serena, "Your friend. She irritates me. Now, as to not be rude, what is your name?"

"My name is Serena. And yourself?"

Shock crossed over the feline face. "Serena? You share a name with a princess that we have been told of."

Serena sighed and bowed her head slightly. "I am the very same. It's a pleasure to meet you. These are my friends. Nadia, Deirdre, and Lilliana."

"So many famous names. You are quiet popular princess." She bowed, smirking lightly. "My name is Amana."

"Well, Amana, explain to me what you meant when you said no one from this island is responsible for the kidnapping of my friends."

Amana simply shrugged. "I mean exactly what was said. The boy who took them, he is an outsider. He simply came to this island and befriended a toucan friend of mine. He arrived hours before your lot."

"And you just accept him in so quickly?" Nadia questioned.

"We're very accepting of our own kind, Nadia. It's not everyday we get outsiders of our own kind here so naturally we were interested." Amana chuckled.

There was a pause as Serena considered what she said. Suddenly, she began searching around the small clearing of grass and up in the tree for a figure that looked like it did not belong. She only stopped when Amana began to laugh more.

Amana coughed when she noticed everyone watching her. "Pardon my laughter, Serena, but you won't find him looking around like that. He's purposely keeping himself hidden for now."

Deirdre frowned and walked up to take a place by Serena. "If this boy was confident enough to take them," she pointed to Yugi and Joey, whom were still unconscious and hanging from the vines. "Why does he want to hide from us?"

"He wishes to see what it is you have come to request of us, Deirdre. Do not think little of him. I'm sure you won't once you meet." Amana snickered.

Deirdre frowned and Serena shook her head. "I do not doubt anything. What I have come to offer is a peace agreement and some sort of trade for our friends."

"Interesting," Amana nodded. "Very well. I will hear you out, princess."

"Please don't call me that." Serena sighed. "I don't want any harm to come to my friends and I do not want to have to harm any resident of this island. What I would like to know is why this outsider decided to take those two of all people. I don't understand what it is you have against us, but I would like to understand if you will tell me."

Amana stopped for a minute looking between Yugi and Joey, and then all the way back to the rest of the cast. She took in the ridiculous glares of Yugi and Joey's friends and the bored looks of those who didn't care what happened. Bakura and Melvin looked about ready to fall asleep. "Well," she started. "You must know that half-breeds aren't usually to fond of humans so we attempt to stay away from you. It was not… pleasing when you intruded on our island."

"But it was an accident! It's not like we meant too!" Nadia argued. "That still doesn't give you the right to kidnap people."

"True," Amana said. "But that kid kind of looks like a baby panda." She pointed at Yugi. "And the blond could be a dog…" She looked back at Joey.

"We know," The hostesses agreed.

"Anyhow," the tiger continued. "This deal of yours, Serena, I assume it doesn't mean I can take that little cutie with the black hair," she pointed to Mokuba. "Or the cute shy one with the white hair," the gestured at Ryou this time. "Am I right?"

Serena nodded and watched Deirdre run back and wrap her arms around Mokuba protectively. "You are. Ryou is adorable as well as Mokuba. This is not a trade like that. You will not be having any of my other friends."

"Not even the blond?" She pressed looking at Marik. She saw Bakura's glare and turned back to Serena. "Guess not. His boyfriend does seem to like that thought."

Marik poked Bakura. "Who's she talking about Bakura? There are a lot of blonds here."

"Nothing Marik." Bakura smirked.

Amana giggled. "As you were saying?"

"Yes. Now I'll do my best to make a deal with you, but you can't have them. Understand?" Serena asked holding a hand out.

Amana shoot her head. "No shaking until the final deal princess. You know that. However I think it's only fair that the deal is made with the "kidnapper" present." She tilted her head back roared loudly. For a few minutes nothing happened and she noticed the hostesses getting skeptical. "Calm ladies. This, so I've heard, will be a pleasant surprise for Deirdre and Serena."

"Why us?" Deirdre asked, but Amana ignored her.

The leaves above began to rustle and fall. Smirks spread across many faces of the half-breeds and the cast and hostesses began looking at one another, confused. Suddenly, a familiar sound of flapping wings began to echo around. From the trees, out came a boy without a shirt, showing a long scar on his chest and making room for the large, tan wings coming out from his back. His eyes were black and his hair a dark brown with tan colored edges and he wore black jeans that looked to have been slightly destroyed.

Deirdre gasped and tugged on Serena's arm. "Serena, that's-"

"I know." She whispered back, grinning.

The boy flew down and landed beside Amana. "Serena. Deirdre. It's good to see you again!"

The two girls laughed and wrapped their arms around him. "Weet!" They laughed. "Why didn't you come to say hi sooner?"

"Because you brought them." He looked behind the girls at Melvin and Marik. "I… I was worried I guess."

Marik and Melvin exchanged a confused look and Marik yelled towards them, "why us? I mean I know Melvin is a psycho, but Serena said he isn't allowed to hurt anyone!" The remark was followed by a smack and a loud 'ouch.'

Serena rolled her eyes, "I love you Marik, but you disserved that."

Deirdre laughed and pat Weet on the arm. "You shouldn't have been nervous, Weet. If anything they're going to be thrilled that you can actually talk and do more now!"

"Well I hate to break up this "reunion," but can the rest of us please know what's going on!" Bakura growled.

"So impatient, fluffy!" Deirdre sighed. "Serena, if you will."

"Sure," Serena turned around and grabbed Weet's wrist and dragged him over to the group. Deirdre took a spot by Kaiba and Mokuba. "Everyone, this is Weet. Or as you have all heard him better called, but Deirdre and I refuse to call him, Mr. Tweetums."

The cast gasped and Weet sighed. "Hey."

"But I thought he was suppose to be some tiny bird!" Yami objected.

"Is he batman?" Tristan asked. Weet turned and looked at Serena confused.

She shook her head. "Ignore Tristan. Also, Yami, he was a small bird, but Deirdre and I changed that a bit."

"A bit?" Lilliana pressed.

"Ok a lot." Deirdre laughed. "It wasn't that hard either!"

Marik was still standing in his spot in shock, "b-b-but how?!"

Serena rolled her eyes. "I was getting to that! So anyways, a while ago when Deirdre and I were hanging out Weet accidentally smacked into my window and broke his wing. So of course we brought him inside to help heal him, but he was so small it made it really hard."

"So I had the idea to turn him into a half-breed!" Deirdre said proudly.

"It seemed like a fun way to spend the day so I agreed. At the time we actually had no idea that Weet was anything but an ordinary bird." Serena admitted. "So when he did end up like this, he introduced himself to us. That's actually what gave us the idea to kidnap all of you!"

Weet turned his head and avoided eye contact, laughing nervously. "Whoops."

An awkward silence filled the whole forest. Everyone avoided eye contact with one another. You could see the uncomfortable looks on every ones faces.

Suddenly, everyone heard a surprised gasp from Weet and looked over to see Marik happily hugging him. "Cool~! Now, Mr. Tw- I mean Weet can actually help me destroy the Pharaoh!"

"I'm right here!" Yami shouted back.

"No one cares," Bakura smirked.

Amana growled behind them. The hostesses and Weet turned back to look at her. "You," she snarled pointing to Weet. "You lied to me. You lied to all of us." She napped and the bird half-breeds brought Yugi and Joey down to them. "Take your friends, Princess. But you are not getting off this island home free."

Nadia frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I don't like being lied too Weet. Serena, prepare yourselves because you have just gotten into deep trouble." Amana turned around and ran into the trees, the other half-breeds following after.

Lilliana walked up to Serena and tapped her shoulder. "What happened?"

Serena swallowed and turned around to the cast, "I do believe…. a war with the half-breeds has been declared."

The cast looked at her shocked, the other hostesses frowning.

Yugi yawned and opened his eyes, rubbing his head. He gasped and grabbed the top of his head. "Why do I have bear ears?!"

"Told you he was a panda." Deirdre giggled.

* * *

**Moon: *pouting* I should have ended that better.**

**Aden: Cool it, love. **

**Moon: *jumps up* I start school tomorrow. Wanted to post a chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it and Amana's anger will be explained better later. **

**Aden: *smiles* Review and Moon just might let you make requests for the characters to do things. *winks* **

**Moon: *rolls eyes* You're not coming back next chapter. *waves* Don't hate me for taking forever! *throws cookies* **


End file.
